


Cupid's Backfire

by WakandaMama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Everyone ships Sam and Steve, Kelly is Cupid, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam has wings, Sam is clueless, Steve is crushing, Truth Serum, science is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: Sam eight year old niece is tired of her Uncle Sam and Steve dancing around each other. Sam is lonely, Steve is lonely, so why won't they just get together? So, she deiced to play cupid and mad scientist and hook the two up herself.It backfires.(but not really)





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked down the streets of DC to his brother Gideon's house, he takes a deep breath of the city air and is just, happy to get out and away from the other heroes for a while and just enjoy a little civilian lifestyle. Especially the fact he'd get to have his favorite niece, Kelly, for the weekend.

Well, only niece, Sara is really trying for that girl, but she's already three boys deep. Gideon and Jasmine wanted one, they got one and she's precious. Sam loved and enjoyed his little niece, he would even admit he was the spoiler type of uncle, whenever they went out he bought her anything she wanted and ate anything she wanted.

When, he came up to the comfy loft apartment of Gideon and Jasmine he was happily greeted by an excited Kelly running out the screen door. Sam smiles as the short eight year old bounds to him, she was just the most go-lucky thing Sam had ever seen. She had radiant dark brown skin with big, puffy twists with bright blue barrettes and her eyes were big, light brown and as bright as the sun.

"Uncle Sam!" she shrieked, the gaped toothed little girl gave a big bear hug that Sam gave right back.

"Kelly Wilson! What have I said about slamming that door, and running in and out?" called Gideon from the kitchen and Sam chuckled as he was dragged in by Kelly.

"Not to." Kelly said grumpy with a pouted and Sam kissed her head. "Hey, don't mess with my Kelly!" Sam called in and Gideon stepped out and smiled at him.

"Hey, get your own kid!" Gideon jokes as he pulls Sam into a hug, "How are you, Sammy?" he asks as they sit and Kelly runs back to her room.

"I'm good, just had to get out of there for a bit. Tony and Pepper are on a break and he's mopey, Natasha is stealing my hoodies again and Steve is just..... Steve just Steve." Sam explains and Gideon nods.

"Yeah, well that Bruce Banner guy is Kelly's current obsession. The little nerd."

"I am not a nerd!" Kelly swears as she come back in with her little purple backpack. She plops herself by Sam and Gideon shakes his head with a chuckle.

"You excited to go Sweets?" asks Sam and she smiles up at him with excited puppy eyes.

"Imma go with you to see the 'Vengers!" she said in a duh tone. Sam looked over at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You did promise her a sleepover. Have her home Monday morning." Gideon states before he gets up to check the food in the kitchen.

Sam glares after him for a bit before smiling down at Kelly, "Well Kay, I was thinking we could go to my apartment and we could go downtown, shop a little bit, there's a music festival going on even." Sam tried to convince her but Kelly just shook her head.

"I really, really, really, REALLY, wanna go uncle Sam! Please?" she pleaded and Sam could take those puppy eyes anymore. "Alright. We can go." he gives in and she cheers and hugs him tightly.

"I can't wait! Imma save the world just like you!"she cheered and Sam smiled brightly right back at her. "Of course!" he says and picks her up and spins her.

"Hey don't have her dizzy!"

Sam and Kelly strolled through the city, content in each other's company. Kelly looked up and was enthralled in the happiness on her Uncle's face to be with here, she wonders what her uncle did when she wasn't with him. Was he lonely? He didn't have wife or husband like her pops and mama.

"Hey Uncle Sam? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked and Sam stopped abruptly and stared down at her curiously. Why would she ask something like that?

"No, I did but when I went into the Air Force she broke up with me." he said, being honest. Kelly scowled, who would not want to be with her Uncle Sam?

"Well, do you have a boyfriend, like my friend Harry's dad?" she asked and Sam shook and they started walking again.

"No, I had one in high school but he 'found himself' or whatever. So, it's just me by my lonesome, well, when I'm not with my favorite Niece!" he said, pulling on her ear and she snorted.

"I'm your only Niece!" she told him and he chuckled. "Yep! That's why you're my favorite!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly was practically buzzing with excitement as her and Sam climbed up, story by story, on the elevator.

"Now remember Kelly, not everyone is dressed up in their superhero gear and stuff. So they might not be that impressive. Alright?" he said and Kelly nodded, her twists flopping around her face. "I don't mind." she said and Sam shrugged as the door opens up. Kelly drags Sam in to the communal area and gasp in a stilled shock when she sees the other's just sitting around.

"Wow!" she breaths softly and Sam can't help but chuckle as everyone looks at her in the same curiosity. Steve hops up and plasters on his smaller public smile he saves for kids.

"Hey Sam, who's this lovely little lady?" Steve asks as he kneels down to Kelly's level and the girl flashes him a big ol' smile.

"Your Captain 'Merica! My class saw you in a museum, I liked ya drawings, very nice!" she tells him as she shakes his hand and Steve give a questioning but content side glance up at Sam who just shake his head with a smirk. "I'm Kelly Wilson!" she says and Steve nods.

"Nice to meet you Kelly! You can just call me Steve, alright?"

"Alright Mr. Steve." Kelly says as Sam walks her further into the room to the others, that were hanging around. Tony was tinkering on his Stark-pad, Natasha and Clint were playing cards, Thor was munching on pretzels and Bruce just sat there with his tea enjoying their company. Kelly gasped again and threw her bag down, she quickly looked through it and pulled out a note book before rushing over to the timid scientist.

"You're Bruce Banner!" she cheered and Bruce looked at her, startled.

"Wow Bruce Bear, you got a little number one fan. Where'd you find her at Sam?" asked Tony looking over at the two and Sam rolled his eyes and helped Steve pick up the stuff Kelly had flung out of her bag.

"Everyone, my niece Kelly. She's staying the weekend with me and was begging to meet you guys. Especially you Bruce, she's going through a science phase." Sam says and Bruce chuckled nervously and looked down at the star struck little girl again, while Tony scoffed.

"Why not me? I make robots." he pouted and Natasha smirked and patted Tony's cheek while Bruce shook Kelly's little hand.

"Well, that is quite flattering Kelly. What do you go there in your notebook?" he asked and Kelly smiled so brightly everyone in the room practically melted.

"My science teacher took us to this laser tag place and they taught us about lasers and rays and stuff and they talked about how you founded a bunch of them! I just think that's really cool. I drew the UV spectrum and made a um...oh.the word...oh! A draft of a laser gun and I wanted you to see it so, I can build it with Uncle Sam, and he can have a cool laser gun that to use while he does superhero stuff!" she explains in a fast, excited voice that warms Banner's heart.

"Aw Kelly." Sam says as he picks her up and kiss her cheek. "You want to make a cool laser gun, for me?" Sam ask her and she nods.

"O'course! When I watch you on the news and the bad guy tries to hit you. I see Mr. Steve, over there, stop what he's doing to defend you like you're his princess or some 'em. So I though that if you had a cool laser gun to use on the bad guys, Captain America will stop that." Kelly explains fully and Steve is frozen as Natasha stares over at him with a look that said "I told you, you're were obvious."

"Really?" Sam laughed and Kelly rolled her eyes and flipped her hand, "Duh, Uncle Sam. I gotta protect you." she said in a tone that told them all she was dead serious and Steve hurried off to the kitchen, saying he was going to get more snacks since they had a guest, his retreat was worthy of being evidence for Kelly.

"Wow Kelly this is very impressive." Said Bruce as he looked over the little girl's notes and drawing. Sam sat beside him and nodded at the note book.

"He's right, Sweets. This thing looks amazing! I was more of a chemistry and history kid, but this is just too cool." Sam tole her and she hugged herself close to him.  
"I do chemistry too! Pops brought me a Slime Lab Kit from the Scholastic Fair." she said very seriously and Sam nodded. "Tony and Bruce here have a lab as well." Sam said and Kelly perked up.

"I wanna see it. Can I?" she asks and Sam gives Tony and Bruce a look that tells them that he's going to give her what she asks for, no matter what.  
Tony sighed but nodded at Sam. "After dinner. I believe it's you and Steve's turn to cook. What's on the menu?" he asked and Sam hummed in though as Steve scrambled, startled for a moment as Kelly sent him a side look between Cap and her uncle.

  
"Yeah Mr. Steve, what's for dinner? Uncle Sam said y'all used to boil everything an' I don't like that." she said bluntly and Sam snorted in laughter while Steve hid his blush.  
"Um.well Kelly, how about some spaghetti?" he asked and Sam shrugged, being cool with anything.

  
"That's still boiled, but, I'll accept it. Come on Uncle Sam let's get cookin! You too Mr. Steve." Kelly decided grabbing both their hands with a triumphant smile and everyone in the room lit up a little bit.

  
"Yeah, Steve. Get cooking!" called Natasha and Steve gave a hidden glare to her as she wiggled her eyebrows towards a distracted Sam.

This was going to be interesting.   
  
Kelly swayed as she hummed a nice little tune and helped by breaking the lettuce for a salad, she had a small smile as she gave a side glance to Sam and Steve. Steve hummed contently as well as he and Sam stood side by side as Sam made the meat sauce and Steve was prepping the water and noddles to boil. The bumped gently and Sam chuckled as Steve blushed a bit and started rambling about his day to Sam who nodded and commented. Sam turned away to grab some spices and Steve gulped as Sam's back brushed into his chest and Kelly chuckled quietly and Sam turned to her and smiled.

  
"That salads looking good Kelly. Don't you think Steve?" He asked and Steve nodded wordlessly, "Yeah, you're doing a great job." Steve said and Kelly nodded as she looked them over again.

  
"Hey Uncle Sam, when do I get to go to the Lab? I'm super excited!" she asked and Sam smiled, "In a bit Kelly, give dinner about five more minutes and I'll have Bruce take you down. Kelly smile held a bit of mischief, for she had big plans for Steve and her Uncle Sam.

As dinner came and went, Kelly was bounding after Bruce and Tony with Sam and Steve behind her, Sam smiling at her excitement.

  
"Welcome to Candy Land kid. I hope you enjoy the visit." Tony introduces and chuckles as Kelly zooms in and marvels at every thing in the room. Sam was now stumbling and chuckling as well as Kelly was dragging him by the wrist and explaining things she recognized to him.

  
"This is beakers! Mr. Percy has a bunch of em on his desks, That is a multi-screen, hol-o-graph-ic stand! We saw that on a cool video the laser people showed us. This is..." Kelly rambled and rambled on and Sam nodded a bit impressed with her knowledge. However, as Kelly explained to her uncle what some of the tools tony had, she noticed the fond looks sent by Steve to Sam as Bruce and Tony talk about and looked over the laser design.

Kelly glances from the super soldier to the chemicals put away in a glass cabinet, then back at Steve. A grin came to her face as she finished explaining to Sam and an idea to get Steve to tell Sam he loved him came to mind.

  
One simple love potion and her Uncle won't be on his lonesome anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have fun today?" asked Sam as he tucked Kelly into the guest bed connecting to his room in the tower. Kelly nodded her puffy twist flopping under the night scarf, "Yep. I can't wait for Dr. Bruce and Mr. Tony to make me a...um Pro-do-type? Yeah, that word. You're going to look even more cool uncle Sam and Mr. Steve can do his job because he's not jumpin into your arms!" she rambled and Sam snickered and chuckled at her ending statement and gave her forehead a kiss.

  
"Yeah. I mean, don't tell him, but, Steve is an awful heavy. Too much weight in different places it's hard to balance him. I mean If I had real wings. It would lighten up the load but I thank you Kelly. Good Night." Sam told he and she gave him a shy smile back and laid on back as she was tucked in by Sam.

"Good Night Uncle Sam." she whispered and he turned the light off and left. Kelly stared at the ceiling for a bit, listen to Sam tinker around before bed. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her tablet out of her bag, before putting the thing on her back. She then, tip toed to the bathroom and sat on the floor before promptly hacking into JARVIS system trying to turn off the cameras for a few hours.

  
"Miss Wilson, I advise you to stop whatever you are doing. To stop it right now and go to bed or I will inform both Sir and Mr. Wilson." Jarvis warned and Kelly frowned with a trembling pout. "But. Mr Jarvisssss..." she whined and felt scolded by the silence the AI answered with.

  
"No buts Miss Wilson, it's eleven forty." he told her and she sighed, "But I gotta plan Mr. Jarvis. Mr. Steve's gotta big ol crush on my uncle and I wanna make them a couple like my friend Harry's parents. I don't think Mr. Steve is findin himself like that dude from my uncle's high school. Don't you agree my uncle Sam is lonely?"

  
"Well... Miss. Wilson this is-"

  
"Or that Mr. Steve is really lonely. The museum said he lonely, that he hasn't dated in a long time, like older than my granny time, and that's a long time Mr. Jarvis."

  
"Well....you're not wrong. However, you are only a child. You shouldn't be in the love lives of the two." Jarvis said but the tone in his voice told her he was half convinced.

  
"I gotta plan." she said with boldness and Jarvis gave a small scoff.

  
"Why would I, an AI with over thirty years on you, listen and trust the plans of a nine year old wearing Princess and the Frog pajamas."

  
"You take order from Mr. Tony and he tried to eat spaghetti with a spoon for ten minutes."

  
When Kelly was answered with silence once more she gave the smuggest grin to the ceiling that made Jarvis want to roll the cameras in both annoyance and acceptance.   
"I'll give you three hours. Do what you must, but if something goes wrong, your uncle is the first I tell." he said lowly after a minute of thought and Kelly gave him a big smile and gave the wall a quick hug in thanks to the main AI.

  
"You'll see Mr. Jarvis. It's gonna be awesome." she promised and got up to peak into the main room of Sam's apartment and was pleased to see everything dark and her uncles snores drifting from his room. With soft, quick steps she left the room and had Jarvis take her to Thor's floor. She hummed as the elevator to her down and was fully prepared to sneak right in when Thor actual greeted her at the opening doors.

  
"Oh! Hello Lady Kelly. Why are you out? It's quite late for little maidens like yourself to be out." he said and she twisted her hand in shyly bent her head.

  
"Well, my homeroom teacher at school told us that you have a lot of stories, because your a Norse de-it-ty and all. I was wantin to hear one before I go to sleep." she said shyly and Thor gave her a fond smile and took her head.

  
"Why of course. I would love to share my might tales with such a curious maiden." he said making his booming voice very soft and quiet and she smiled.

  
"Well. She said that your brother made you fall in love with a tree stump." Kelly chuckled and Thor rolled his eyes before smiling at the memory.

  
"Why yes. We were quite young, still children. Loki had made a love potion with a visiting deity, his name is Eros in this realm. He made me drink made me drink it under the trick of a dare and poured the other half on a tree stump by the gardens. Mother was furious." Thor said, starting to laugh and Kelly giggled.

  
"What was it made of?" she asked and Thor hummed. "Well, water, some mistletoe toe, blue roots, and a few other things I can't put into words you would know. Well, any other stories Lady Kelly?" he asked and Kelly gave a big fake yawn and stretch. "I wish I could listen some more, but I'm tired now." she said and Thor hummed.

  
"Well off to bed with you then. Good night."

  
"Good night. Mr. Thor." she said taking her time to get back on the elevator where she promptly had Jarvis take her down to the lab. Kelly rubbed her hands as her frog-slipper covered feet padded into the cool lab and she head straight for the cabinet full of chemicals.

  
"Okay Jarvis, I need goggles and gloves." Kelly said to the ceiling as she pulled her backpack off and sat it on the table. Jarvis sighed as he told her the direction to the drawer full of them as she pulled them on and tired Sam blue robe tighter around her midsection.

  
"Okay, water." she said aloud to her self. She grabbed a large beaker and filled it partly with water before pondering in though for a moment.

  
"Where can I get mistletoe and blue root, Jarvis?" she asked and the AI sighed, "Well Sir, has some mistletoe somewhere in the sofa down there from his and Miss Potts.....activities, but there is no such of the blue root." he informed and she hummed again before gasping in surprise.

  
"My barrettes! They're blue and shaped like flowers!" she exclaimed and Jarvis tutted.

  
"This sound unwise, I'll have to wake your uncle." he warned and she kissed her teeth, "Mr. Tony and the spoon Jarvis!"

  
"You have two and a half hours left." he sighed and she nodded popping the barrettes off her head and into the beaker before finding the mistletoe and adding that she hummed into the chemical cabinet for a moment before grabbing a rose pink liquid and white foam. She hummed Beauty and the Beast as she stirred and mixed everything together until it was a glowing magenta.

  
"What flavor Jarvis. Mr. Tony has some blueberries and bananas down here." she asks and the AI ponders for a moment.

  
"I think blueberry will suffice."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Sam woke up, he was surprised to see Kelly already up and about, he threw on a muscle shirt and some sweatpants before he went to the communal kitchen. When he went around the corner he ran into Steve and they both held each other as the crashed on the floor. Steve's face lit up red as he was both face to face and chest to chest with Sam under him.

  
"Sam!" he said in surprise as the airman under him chuckled and shuffled around, Steve swallowed at the sound and rolled off next to him causing Sam to howl some more.   
"Steve you look like tomato! Just come from a run or something?" he commented, which just caused Steve to blush more.

  
"No! I just...um...yeah..just...I heard the blender in the kitchen ya see and thought maybe someone was making breakfast." Steve excused but grew both nervous and a bit bashful as Sam shot him a playful side glance .

  
"Well, I was looking for Kelly. She probably harassing Stark and Banner about that laser. She really excited for it." Sam said getting himself up before pulling up Steve and the blond nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty excited last night." he said and Sm nodded as the two walked into the kitchen to see Kelly humming around the blender.

  
"What are you doing there, Sweets?" Sam asked and she gave his waist a tight hug. "I made smoothies, just like mama showed me! You want one?" she asked carefully pouring out two cups and she frowned at the leftover in the blender cup. Sam eyed the magenta concoction warily as the blueberries floating around gave it a slight lavender tint. Steve was just as wary of it but was distracted as Kelly started to talk.

  
"Uncle Sam, you put the smoothies on the table. Mr. Steve you can help me make some toast." she commanded and with a small mock salute Sam did as such walking into the dinning room with the two half full glasses and the rest that was still in the blender. Steve was content as he helped her put bread int he toaster and get butter and jam, he hummed as Kelly suddenly tapped his hand.

  
"Mr. Steve, do you gotta girlfriend?" she asked and Steve halted in stride for a bit before clearing his throat and giving a dry, nervous chuckle.

  
"No, I don't. I had a girl once but...yeah lets just say I'm single." he said and was a bit scared at the sudden grin on the girl's face. It remind him of Natasha when she tried to hook him up.

  
 _Too much_ , like Natasha trying to hook him up.

  
"You like my Uncle Sammy! You like my Uncle Sammy!" she started to tease in a sing-song voice and Steve turned to her as a bright red blush came upon his face again in embarrassment.

  
"Kelly! I do no have a crush on Sam. Sam is a great friend of mine, yes, but no boyfriend. You shouldn't even tease like that young lady." he scolded but was dishearten a the smug look still on her face.

  
"Yeah right." she retorted as the toast popped out and she gave him a sly side glance.

  
"Uncle Sammy the toast is ready, the plates too heavy for me, can ya get it?" she fake pouted and Sam shook his head as he walked in and she dashed out leaving the two int he kitchen alone.

  
"There she go." Sam joked and Steve nodded still in a bit of shock from the truth admit from the eight year old.

  
"Yeah." Steve huffed and was a bit tense as the two brushed each other as the got the food and such. Suddenly the two heard a sharp gasp and a cry of _No_ and rushed into the dining room. Kelly stood in front of Natasha with arms crossed and a big pout on her face to see Natasha had drunk the extra potion from the blender cup and Natasha had a sour pucker on her face.

"That was for Uncle Sam and Mr. Steve." Kelly pouted with a huff and Natasha gave a sorry not sorry smile at her before walking into the kitchen.

  
"Aww don't worry Kels, Steve and I still have plenty of smoothie to drink. Matter of fact, we'll drink them right now." Sam told her giving a slight nod to Steve who then swooped up his glass and Sam did the Sam. Sam playfully hook his arm into Steve's.

  
"Bottoms up" he told him and Kelly watched in glee as Sam downed his cup while Steve took more cautions gulps at the overly sweet thick drink.

  
"Wonderful!" Sam cheered and placed his cup back on the table and gave Kelly a kiss on the head. Kelly gave another big grin and sent a wink to Steve he sat his cup back down and watched as Kelly dragged Sam away to go find Bruce and Tony.

  
Steve definitely had some concerns.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sighed with a fond smile as Kelly laid on his shoulder, sleep. He had left her with the two scientist for about an hour to find her head laying on Bruce's shoulder with a screw driver in hand and it was pretty obvious it was time for a nap. He laid her head carefully on the sofa in the commons room, propping her head in a safe way to be both comfortable and not mess up her hair (and possible get beat with a comb by Jasmine when he took Kelly home).

 

He sat on the love couch across from her and started a movie, a few minutes in he looked up and gave a fond smile as Steve came in. He cleared his throat as a sudden flutter came over his heart and he shivered a bit as Steve gave a small smile over to him and grabbed a water bottle before joining Sam on the love couch. 

 

"Hey." Sam said pushing down the strange flutter in his chest and tingles over his skin as Steve sat so close.

 

"Hey." Steve said back, forcing himself to try not to blush, as the two brushed arms as Steve tried to get comfortable on the furniture. 

 

_"He looks really good today. Like a master piece."_ Steve thought as he looked Sam over for a moment.

 

"What looks like a master piece?" asked Sam.

 

_Or so Steve thought he thought._

 

"Um...this movie...that you have on...yeah..it looks good...is it?" Steve stumbled for a moment and Sam chuckled and rolled his shoulders as those tingle returned again. 

 

"It's just Bad Boys with Will Smith. Like, yeah he's been in some classic, cause he's Will Smith and this is a good movie, but it's not a master piece " Sam rambled as he was lost in the blue of Steve's eyes for a moment because _Dang those things are like an ocean and_ -

 

"You're better than Will Smith though." muttered Steve and Sam sent him another puzzled look.

 

"Crap." Steve said under his breath and looked shocked for a moment.

 

Sam sighed and with a roll of his eyes got comfortable and watched movie again, leaning his leg against Steve's and stretching his arms over the back of the couch, forcing himself not to flush at the body heat he could feel on his arms from Steve. With each laugh or tense in suspense the two couldn't stop noticing each other. 

Sam laugh was bright and deep and made Steve want to smile. 

 

Steve smile with Sam was soft and more genuine than the one Sam would watch him wear for the public and it made Sam feel tingles and warmth. 

The two shared more glance with each other than with the screen, the had always been able to have a conversation with glances and looks, it just developed as their friendship did. One blink from Steve would mean, _Sam, I'm falling,_ and a slight nod and stare from Sam would answer, _I'll catch you._

 

When the noises of the action movie rang out just a bit too much, Sam would slightly curl his arm over Steve's shoulder becoming solid and comforting, while Steve would press his leg against Sam's that just said, with no words, _I'm here._

 

Then they would laugh again, subconsciously in their closeness and blind in the comfort shared and deaf in their own presence that overloaded each other's sense until-

 

_**BAM!!!** _

 

Suddenly the two are on the floor, and the world was fading and hazy for a moment for Sam. He shrived as his skin deep tingles from early spread deeper into his body and practically made him shake.

 

"Sam! Oh my God! Sam!" shouted Steve and it snapped the situation back into reality to Sam.

 

He was on the ground and Steve was laying on him, propped up on his arms. Sam looked around, Steve's worried face the first thing in focus, then his smooth blond hair, his broad shoulders in a blue shirt, then the light brown and black speckled feathered wings...

 

**_Wings!_ **

 

"Wings!" Sam shouted and Steve rolled over as Sam scrambled to get up and was hovering for a moment as his panic had caused the wings to flutter and he looked down at Steve with concern and worry but the only things said by Steve was.

 

"Wow, you really are an angel." Sam gasped for a moment as Steve went wide eyed and scrambled away and towards the kitchen.

 

"Jarvis get Bruce and Tony!" Steve shouted in panic and Sam was pacing and hovering and trying to itch his back as he rolled his shoulders. In all their panic, they didn't notice Kelly's twist bounce as she sprung up to a sit and watch the with sleepy eyes.

 

"We need to calm down!" Sam command of them and Steve scoffed.

 

"How can I calm down when you're looking like you need to be painted and hung in a museum." Steve said matching his tone and Sam gasped.

 

"What are you flirting with me at a time like this?!" asked Sam in a frantic but quiet and Steve threw his arms up in confusion.

 

"I don't know. I just want to conf-" Steve slapped his hand over his mouth and before Sam could ask him, Kelly bounced up to stand on the couch.

 

"Oh my gosh Uncle Sam. It worked! The potion worked! But...it's weird..." she announced and Sam looked at her with a wide eyed look as the sounds of the elevator coming whirled around them.

 

"Wings! You gave me wings! Like real life, feathers and hollow bone wings!" Sam shouts and Kelly chuckled. "Yep. I didn't know it would do that. Did it work on you Mister Steve?" she asks and Steve gave her a confused look.

 

"Oh god I hope not, I'm so tired of this 21 century crap. Although the wings look really nice Sam an-" he clamp his hand over his mouth as he almost spews about how good look he thought Sam was on a daily, again. What is going on?

 

"Sam! You niece gave Nat literally heart eyes!" Tony shouts as he walks out the elevator with Bruce and Natasha in tow and Sam turns around quick just to cringes as his wings smack Steve. 

 

"Sorry, Steve. Now, Kelly Darla Wilson, what are you talking about a potion?" Sam said putting his hands on his hips and looking down at her and she rubbed her hands and looked a bit guilty at the floor.

 

"She went into the lab and concocted a love potion from some shotgun recipe that Thor gave her." Tony said and Kelly gasped and glared at the ceiling," You snitch!" she shouted and Jarvis sighed.

 

"Well, when Mr.Wilson started to grow wings and Miss. Natasha started to say she could see hearts around Sir and Mrs. Potts. I had to tell." Jarvis explained and Kelly huffed.

 

"Jarvis!" she shouted again but before she could retort some more Sam grabbed her chin and made her look him in the face. "Kelly, why did you do it?" Sam asked and Kelly sighed as she reached a hand up and twisted one of her twist. 

 

"You was lonely Uncle Sam and Mr. Steve was lonely  I want you to be happy all the time and even the blind could see that Mr. Steve had a big crush on you. I didn't know it would give you wings, make Mr. Steve say the truth all the time and give Miss. Natasha heart eyes. I just wanted you two to be together and him not leave you cause he found himself. I can't always be with you if you're lonely but Mr. Steve can." Kelly excused pouting her lip as she stared into Sam's eyes and he sighed and brought the girl into a hug before gave her a kiss on the head. 

 

"Aw Kelly, that's sweet. I love you, but you should stay out of Labs." Sam told her and she sighed and looked over at Steve, "I'm sorry Mr. Steve, if you don't like my uncle, that's okay. I shouldn't have forced you too." she apologize then Looked over Sam shoulder to Natasha who's blue pupils were in the shape of fat but small hearts.

 

"And I'm sorry you have heart eyes Miss. Natasha, but I told you that it was for Uncle Sam and Mr. Steve only.", Natasha laughed at her while Sam scowled and Kelly answered with another guilty pout.

 

"Alright Kelly, since we now have to find a cure for this. Your punishment is that our weekend is going to get cut short. I'll have to think about bring you here again to finish your laser but I'm not going to cancel the whole plan cause I think you loving science is important. So, go pack up your stuff while I figure out a way to get you home." Sam told her and Kelly sniffed with tears coming to her eyes and it broke Sam's heart.

 

"I'm sorry Uncle Sam." she sniffed rubbing her eye and Sam sighed and kissed her hair again.

 

"I know Sweets."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam left with Kelly after he told Gideon to meet him in a field because he really wanted to fly with the wings his little niece gave him.

 

Steve sat in the dining room with rubbing his hands trying to calm his thumping heart. He was also making a plan to hiding himself away so he wouldn't go spewing his true thoughts everywhere and confessing to Sam.

 

Natasha was happy playing matchmaker with all the other employees in the Stark building while Thor had gave Bruce and Tony the antidote recipe which they tweaked to fit their supplies on hand. 

 

Sam landed on Tony's landing pad, cheering with the adrenalin of the flight. "Alright, I know I bopped you with the wings when I got them and all but having these things are awesome." Sam told him, laughing in excitement and Steve couldn't help but smile at his fun.

 

"It looks like it. I just love that laugh of yours." Steve sighed and Sam expression dropped to a sigh. 

 

"Look Steve, I know Kelly's little spell made us wonky so, I won't really be taking all this lovey dovey seriously. I wouldn't want us to ruin our friendship because Kelly's spell is manipulated you." Sam said with honestly that made Steve's heart flutter and break a bit. 

 

"But it's true. I have some deeper feeling Sam." Steve said a bit angry at the words spilling out. Sam sighed and gave a small sad smile, he patted Steve's shoulder and left out. His wings twitching and back starting to feel a sore.

 

"It's true." Steve sighed before grabbing some water, snacks and hiding away in wait for the cure to the potion. 

 

Three days later Tony called the three into the lab and proudly showed off the vials of a glowing white liquid.

 

"Okay, so just take this and later today you guys will be back to normal." Tony told them and they all took back their shots and went their separate ways for the day. 

 

However they were all brought back together when the mission alarm went off and it was all hands on deck for a battle against the latest baddie with an army of drones. 

 

As the all battled, Sam had to admit the real wings were much more effortless and faster, The weight of them were like the weren't even there.

 

Then Sam started to _fall_.

The wings _really_ weren't there. 

 

Sam was frozen in terror as he felt the weird tingle in his back again as the wings disappeared and the world went hazy and dizzy in his fall

 

"Sam!!" was the only clear thing hear to the man as he fell. Sam flail for a moment before someone crashed into his side and the went flying sideways. Strong arms wrapped around him and the cool metal of a shield on his back and a shower of glass past him. 

 

"Sam!? Are you okay?! Oh God, don't do that! Is this how you feel  when I go falling and jumping off ledges everywhere? I'm so sorry." Steve rambled with wide eyes full of worry breaking to relief and Sam was still blinking and shaking under him.

 

"The potion wore off." Sam said, that being the only real information he could retain at the moment.

 

"Yeah so I can do this and you will believe me. " Steve said and in that moment he kissed him. Sam froze under Steve and Steve scrambled back with a nervous, almost fearful look, as Sam sat up and looked at him with wandering and confused eyes.

 

"You like me? Like more then a friend like me? Like, real life?" Sam asked and Steve nodded shyly looking at his shoes instead of Sam as Sam looked out the shattered window in thought.

 

"Sam...I'm sorry...I didn't say anything about it for the longest because...I've lost almost everyone in my life that I put love into. I lost Peggy to time, I lost Bucky to guilt, I didn't want to put love into it and lose you... I didn't want to ruin the friend ship we had because...I didn't want to be so lonely anymore. I didn't want people to see the image of Capitan America any different cause he has a boyfriend. And that's terrible about me. If you want to just forget about this and fight some more robots. I'll be fine with it." Steve confessed and Sam ponder in though with pursed lips and low eyes.

 

"I...I wouldn't be fine with that...we should talk about this, it's not right to leave our feelings in some random room with a busted out window...I'm...I get lonely too. Even though I live with all you guys and have my family. I get lonely. But, you scare me Steve. Really, the first day we met and I want to be with you more I was sacred. The last time I let my heart attach me to someone, he fell out the sky reaching for me. I wanted to help you and be around you but I didn't want you close. That's terrible of me too. Especially for the fact that Capitan America is a really good kisser and I'm missing out." Sam confessed, ending in a chuckle that made Steve to laugh and the two came together side by side laughing at the situation. 

 

Steve grasped the sides of Sam's face with his hands in a gentle grip and Sam smiled as he placed hi hands over Steve's. They both came forward to kiss, it was soft, gentle and full of laughter. They became silent, listen to the fight end outside and the silence rang comfortably and their body heat warmed each other.

 

"An eight year old hooked us up." Sam said to the wall, he looked over at Steve and looked back at him.

 

"Yep." Steve agreed and the paused for a moment before busting into laughter again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam hummed happily as he and Steve walked, hand and hand, up to Gideon's door and gave a swift knock that was quickly answered by Jasmine, Gideon's wife.

 

"Sam! How's it going?" Jasmine answered kissing her brother in law on the cheek and Sam smiled.

 

"I'm good, just had to get out of there for a bit. Tony and Pepper are off break, Natasha is getting wedding invitations from the people she's set up, Bruce has those plans finished for Kelly and Steve.....Steve just Steve." Sam told her waving the intertwined hands and Jasmine shook her head and chuckled. 

 

"You pulled Captain America. You have skills Sam Wilson." she told him as she waved them in and Steve smiled.

 

"Hello, I'm Steve." he told her and she smiled and shook his hand.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasmine, but just know Steve, if you break my brother's heart  America is gonna have one less icon. You guys want some smoothies? I'm making some mango blast." she told them and Steve was quick to shake his head no.

 

"Sorry but no, the last time we had smoothies things got weird." Steve told her and she snorted.

 

"I know. Kelly wouldn't stop talking about it when she saw you two kiss on TV.  She even called herself Cupid." Jasmine said and both men laughed.

 

"Where is Kelly anyway, she's usually down here by now?" Sam asked and Jasmine held the top of the blender as it went off.

 

"She's upstairs playing with the science kit, like usually. Kelly! Uncle Sam is here!" Jasmine yelled up the stairs.

 

"Coming!" Kelly yelled.

 

Sam and Steve sat on the sofa as Jasmine gave them some water instead and took the seat in the chair opposition of them with her smoothie. 

 

"It worked Mama!" Kelly shouted as she came to the top stair and they all looked up and gasped.

 

On the step stood Kelly, with cream colored wings, her light brown eyes bright and in the shape of hearts and a rubber topper arrow was in her grip.

 

As Sam and Steve gapped at the sighed Jasmine sighed as she turned back around and sipped her drink.

 

"Her new obsession right now, is cupid." 


End file.
